Finding The Truth
by Angelina56
Summary: Brennan finds out some family secrets during a new case that involves a dead teen age boy. How will the secrets she finds out effect her and her coworkers. sorry bad at summary's. this will be a slight crossover with camp rock. came in and found out what happens in this story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Camp Rock**

**A/N: this story will be a crossover with camp rock. Hope you like it. This just popped up in my mind and I had to do this story.**

**I don't own any songs used in this chapter.**

Songs:

Don't Forget- demi lovato

Two Worlds Collide- demi lovato

Trainwreck- demi lovato

Gift Of A Friend- demi lovato

Catch Me- demi lovato

Believe In Me- demi lovato

Until your mine- demi lovato

* * *

**Finding The Truth**

* * *

Chapter 1: Concert

_**Jeffersonian Institute**_

_Medico-Legal Lab_

**In front of Forensics Platform (5:30 pm)**

Brennan, Booth, Parker, Hodgins, Angela, Cam Saroyan and Michelle Welton were all waiting for the private concert they were getting.

Cam and set this up as a treat for everyone standing around her for helping her get her house ready for Michelle to live with her. She told Booth that he could bring Parker because it was his night with him.

Everyone watched as 3 guys and 3 girls made their way up on the stage. Two of the guys grabbed electric guitars and stood in both sides of the platform. While the last guy went over and stood behind the keyboard ready to play.

The two girls stood beside the key bored near the back of the platform with mic stands in front of them with mic's on them. While the last girl went to set behind the drums.

Everyone but cam wondered who it was that Cam had gotten to come sing to them.

All the sudden the lights all went out and the band up on stage started playing the intro to a song.

Then they all heard someone start singing along to the song being played.

_La-de-da  
Yeah_

Everyone turned to where the singing came from and saw a stage light hit the person singing.

There jaws dropped when they saw Mitchie Torres International Pop Star walking away from Brennan's office and over to the platform with a mic in her right hand.

_You fled from medication 'cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor who keeps calling you insane_

They watched as she made her way up the steps of the platform stopping on the last step and turning to face the audience as she kept singing.

The stage light went off as lights around the platform turned on lighting up everyone on the platform and steps so everyone could see them.

_You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day_

Brennan looked at her friends/ coworkers that were all around her and she was that they were dancing and cheering at Mitchie Torres.

Brennan started swaying to the music, she loved Mitchie Torres. She has both of Mitchie Torres albums that Mitchie has released. Brennan can't believe how talented the sixteen year old half Mexican is it is unbelievable.

Brennan saw a certain glow about the teen singer but she couldn't put her finger on it. So she decided to just forget about it for now and enjoy the show.

_You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!_

Everyone watched Mitchie Torres walk up the last step and then move to the middle of the platform and put her mic on the mic stand freeing her hands to make movements as she sang.

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!_

Mitchie touched her mic with her right hand and had her left hand holding on to the stand below her mic as she continued to sing.

_We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
And look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah!_

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come_

Mitchie's hands came to rest at her sides as her sang was coming to an end.

_You're a trainwreck  
But with you I'm in love _

Everyone clapped and screamed as Mitchie finished sing her first song of the night called Trainwreck.

Mitchie smiled at everyone as she took a few deep breaths after finishing her song. She waited as the small group of people she was preforming for to stop screaming and clapping before she started talking.

"Thank you guys. That was my song from my first album. The song is called Trainwreck for those of you who don't know what it was called. Well guys I am so happy to be here today at the Jeffersonian Institute to play for this small group of people. So my next song I am going to sing is Don't Forget from my first album called Don't Forget, it was also the first single I released from my fist album. Most people know who I wrote this song about, but let's keep this concert going guys." Said Mitchie as she got ready to sing her song.

Everyone watched Mitchie as the intro started to her song Don't Forget as she grabbed her guitar from a stand near the drums and put the strap around her left shoulder making her guitar hang in front of her against her abdomen.

After Mitchie got her guitar ready they watched as she moved back to the center of the platform were her mic was on its stand. Where she stood behind it looking out at them from the platform.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget?  
Did you forget  
About me?_

_Did you regret (did you regret)_  
_Ever standing by my side_  
_Did you forget (did you forget)_  
_What we were feeling inside?_  
_Now I'm left to forget_  
_About us_

Everyone in front of the platform could see a tear fall from Mitchie's left eye and make its way down as she sang her song about her and Shane Gray

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_  
_This is where we have to stand_  
_Did you regret_  
_Ever holding my hand?_  
_Never again_  
_Please don't forget_  
_Don't forget_

Everyone but Parker Booths son realized that Mitchie stall wasn't over Shane Gray from connect 3 and that she still loved him. Even though they broke up back in October of 2008. They saw tears make their way down Mitchie's faces as she sang her song with so much emotion.

_We had it all_  
_We were just about to fall_  
_Even more in love_  
_Than we were before_  
_I won't forget_  
_I won't forget_  
_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_

Everyone Listened and watched as Mitchie stops sing and starts playing her guitar. Everyone is either swaying or dancing to the song.

They watched as Mitchie kept playing her guitar as she started singing again.

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_We were once so strong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_You can't forget it_  
_At all_

Mitchie stops playing guitar and just sings her heart out to everyone around her.

_And at last_  
_All the pictures have been burned_  
_And all the past_  
_Is just a lesson that we've learned_  
_I won't forget_  
_Please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_  
_Our love is like a song_  
_But you won't sing along_  
_You've forgotten_  
_About us_  
_(Don't forget)_

Everyone clapped as Mitchie finished her second song of the night.

They watched as Mitchie wiped the tears off of her face.

They all set down in their chairs in front of the platform as Mitchie put her guitar back where she got it from and she also took a few sips out of her water bottle.

Everyone watched as Mitchie Torres made her way back to the center of the platform and to her mic.

"So guys I'm going to sing one more song and then we are going to take a break for about 15 min's and then back to the rest of the concert." Said Mitchie as she prepared herself for the next song she was going to sing to the small group.

_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
Who she could be._

Mitchie took the mic off of the stand it was on and held it in her right hand as her left hand-held the mic stand. She looked out in to the group she was singing to and saw that they were swaying in their chairs and mouthing the words to her song along with her.

_And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._

_La dee da dee da_

Everyone watched as Mitchie Torres moved to stand in front of the steps that lead down the platform she was on. They watched her sway slightly as she song.

_She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home._

_You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide._

Mitchie made her way back to the center of the platform and behind the mic stand. She put the mic back on the mic stand as everyone watched her.

_She was scared  
Unprepared.  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
I can survive,  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide._

_You had your dreams, I had mine._  
_You had your fears, I was fine._  
_You show me what I couldn't find,_  
_When two different worlds collide._  
_La dee da dee da_

Mitchie put both hands on her mic gripping it and the stand in stayed on as she sang with everyone watching her.

_You had your dreams, I had mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
You showed me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide. _

Everyone clapped and stood up as the song and Mitchie's voice faded at the end of the song

They all took their sets as Mitchie bowed and thanked them for listing to the first part of the concert.

They all watched as the guy playing the keyboard grabbed a stool from a corner in the back of the platform that was put there for when the pop star needed it and brought it over to the center of the platform were Mitchie stood behind the mic stand.

They saw Mitchie thank her keyboard player and set down on the stool to rest until she had to start preforming again.

They also watched as the 3 guys walked off of the stage and heard them say that they were going to the bathroom. They saw the two of the 3 girls leave the platform and head in the direction of the bathroom.

They watched as the last girl grabbed Mitchie's water bottle and a zip-lock bag full of carets with chocolate on the ends.

They all thought that was weird and wondered how she could eat that.

* * *

**15 min's later**

Brennan, Booth, Parker, Hodgins, Angela, Cam and Michelle all took a set in their chairs in front of the Forensics Platform and watched as Mitchie and her crew got ready to start preforming for them again.

They saw that Mitchie had put her water on the ground next to her stool and she had gotten rid of her zip-lock bag.

They watched as Mitchie pulled up her long straight dark brown hair that reached a little past her breasts with side bangs that touched her cheeks in to a pony tail behind her head.

"Welcome back from the short break everyone. How about we start the second part of the concert guys?" asked Mitchie in to her mic that was on its stand in front of her stool.

Everyone nodded their heads as they said yes all at the same time before they quieted down waiting for pop star Mitchie Torres to speak again.

"So the first song back from our break will be one that everyone here should like it's about friends. I'm sure a few of you can relate to this song of mine. It from my second album called Here We Go Again that I released two months ago and just finished the tour for not even a week ago. " Stated Mitchie as the music started to Gift Of A Friend.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

Everyone was surprised when Mitchie stopped singing and her band stopped playing as Mitchie started speaking.

"Know I've been told by my manager that a Dr. Saroyan requested that I sing this song and ask Dr. Brennan to come up here and sing this song with me. So let's give it up for Dr. Brennan guys." Said Mitchie as she used her left hand to point at Brennan.

Someone handed Brennan a mic and pushed her forward to the steps of the platform.

Brennan turned and glared at her friends and coworkers before turning back to the step of the platform as she started walking up the steps and on to the platform coming to a stop on Mitchie's left side. She turned and faced her friends and then she looked to Mitchie who smiled at her telling her to start singing.

Mitchie was letting Brennan sing this part without her.

Brennan faced the group of people in front of the platform and took a deep breath before she moved her right hand putting the mic near her face as she started to sing in her great voice not as beautiful and breathtaking as Mitchie but still a nice voice.

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside_  
_When you realize_

Mitchie looked at Brennan telling her to sing with her and Brennan got the message.

Everyone watched and swayed as Mitchie and Brennan sang the next part together while looking out at them.

_The world comes to life_  
_And everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end_  
_When you have a friend_  
_By your side_  
_That helps you to find_  
_The beauty you are_  
_When you open your heart_  
_And believe in_  
_The gift of a friend_  
_The gift of a friend_

Brennan stop singing leaving Mitchie to sing by herself. Brennan was really getting in to singing with the pop star next to her as she smiled out at everyone.

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
_There through the highs and the lows_  
_Someone to count on, someone who cares_  
_Beside you wherever you go_

_You'll change inside_  
_When you realize_

Brennan started singing with Mitchie again as everyone started clapping along with the song as they got in to it.

_The world comes to life_  
_And everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end_

Mitchie stops singing letting Brennan sing this part.

_When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you open your heart  
And believe in  
The gift of a friend_

Mitchie starts singing without Brennan moving her hands from the mic stand and folding them in her lap as she finishes the song by herself.

_When your hope crashes down_  
_Shattering to the ground_  
_You, you feel all alone_  
_When you don't know which way to go_  
_There's no signs leading you home_  
_You're not alone_

_The world comes to life_  
_And everything's bright_  
_From beginning to end_  
_When you have a friend_  
_By your side_  
_That helps you to find_  
_The beauty you are_  
_When you open your heart_  
_And believe in_  
_When you believe in_  
_When you believe in_  
_The gift of a friend_

After the song finished and Mitchie took deep breath as everyone stood clapping loudly as Mitchie gave Brennan a side hug that Brennan returned awkwardly.

"Everyone give it up for the talented Dr. Brennan please." Said Mitchie as Brennan blushed at what Mitchie said.

Everyone clapped and some yelled way to go Brennan and two yelled way to go bones.

Everyone yelled for them to sing another song together.

Brennan looked down to Mitchie Torres who was looking up at her waiting for her to say something.

"Okay one more together and then we let Mitchie Torres do the rest of her concert without me okay guys." Said Brennan sternly to her everyone one in front of the platform.

Everyone nodded and said okay as Mitchie and Brennan stopped side hugging as Brennan stepped a little way from Mitchie to give her some space to breath.

"This song that we are going to sing is Catch Me from my second album. I wrote this song back when I was on tour with connect 3 after my first album was released January of 2008. This song is about Shane Gray and me back when we were going out. So here we go everybody let's get started with this song." Said Mitchie as they band started the intro to the song as everyone but Mitchie started swaying including Brennan.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_

Mitchie stopped sing and Brennan started to sing and Mitchie held 3 fingers up and Brennan knew she was saying that the next three versus were for her to sing alone.

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

Brennan stopped singing and Mitchie picked up where she left off.

_Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing_  
_You've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling_  
_But please don't catch me..._

_So now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_But here I go, It's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

Mitchie and Brennan sang the next part together as everyone clapped along to the song.

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

Brennan stopped singing and left Mitchie finish the song out.

_If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me _

Mitchie held out the last note some and then she and Brennan took some deep breaths as everyone applauded them.

"Let's give it up for Dr. Brennan guys." Said Mitchie smiling to the small group in front of the platform who clapped and cheered for Brennan.

Brennan bowed and then left the platform leaving Mitchie Torres and her band behind her.

Brennan gave her mic to the same person who gave it to her before she took her set in her chair among her friends.

Everyone looked up to the young pop star as she took a few sips of her water before putting it back on the ground next to her stool.

"Okay guys next song of mine is Believe In Me. Hope you all enjoy it." Said Mitchie as she got comfortable on the stool she was setting on before she started to sing her song from her first album.

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

Everyone watched as Mitchie grabbed the mic off of the mic stand and held it in her left hand as she kept singing her song.

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_La la la la la la la la_

Mitchie switched hands so that her right hand now held the mic as she sang to everyone getting in to her song as much as she could.

Everyone saw a few tears fall down Mitchie's face as she sang this song that she wrote about herself and she put on her first album.

_The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

Everyone was clapping and tapping there feet as Mitchie was singing with so much emotion.

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through_

Everyone watched as Mitchie put the mic back on the mic stand and put both hands on the mic as she sang the ending to her song.

_Not gonna be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
So you see, now, now I believe in me_

_Now I believe in me_

Everyone waits as Mitchie took a few breaths after finishing her song. They also watched as she wiped her face before they went on to the next songs they were going to sing.

* * *

**10 min's later**

Mitchie had sang the two songs that came before the last song of the night.

Everyone had like Mitchie Torres sing her songs Falling Over Me and Quiet.

Everyone looked up at the pop star as she cleared her throat and smiled at everyone before she started speaking to everyone.

"So guys I'm sorry to say that our concert tonight is finally coming to a close sadly. I have enjoyed singing for you all to-night and I hope you all have had a blast tonight. I'm so honored to have gotten the chance to sing for you all here inside the Jeffersonian. I always wanted to come here and I've lived in DC all my life. So I have one more song for you all tonight before we start the meet and greet. So with nothing farther to do here's Until You're Mine." Said Mitchie as she tapped her fingers on the mic stand as the music started to Until You're Mine.

_My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
could get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now,_  
_you're all around_  
_With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine, I have to find_  
_A way to fill this hole inside_  
_I can't survive without you here_  
_by my side_  
_Until you're mine, not gonna be_  
_Even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until you're mine_  
_Mine..._

_Alone inside, I can only hear_  
_your voice_  
_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't fight my mind, keeps on_  
_coming back to you_  
_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_  
_It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah_

Everyone watched as tears fall from Mitchie's watery eyes and down her face as she sang a song written about Shane Gray from her second album.

They wondered what Shane Gray thought when he realized that this song was about him some time after his and Mitchie Torres breakup.

_Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..._

_Just stop wondering_  
_If we were meant to be_  
_Forget about fate and just hold me_  
_I'm ready to begin_  
_The waiting has to end_  
_Right now, today_  
_I've gotta find a way_

_Mine..._  
_Until you're_  
_Mine..._

_Until you're mine, I have to find_  
_A way to fill this hole inside_  
_I can't survive without you here by_  
_my side_  
_Until you're mine, not gonna be_  
_Even close to complete_  
_I won't rest until you're mine_  
_Mine.._

They all heard the pop stars voice break some as she came to the end of her song_._

_My state of mind has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me..._

Everyone jumped up clapping and cheering as Mitchie finished her song. They watched as the pop start stood up and moved the mic stand away from the stool she was setting on so she could bow for everyone.

They watched as Mitchie Torres grabbed to mic from the mic stand with her left hand and move it up near her mouth as she spoke to everyone as they all were still cheering and clapping for her.

"Awe thanks you guys." Said Mitchie as she wiped her face and under her eyes to get rid of her tears and tear tracks.

Everyone quieted down and took their sets as Mitchie started to talk again.

"Thanks guys been a pleasure singing for you guys. How about we give it up for my band guys." Asked Mitchie as she moved her hand to her band around her and everyone gave it up for them doing a job well done.

"So the meet and greet will be in 5 min's guys. So see you all in just a few." Said Mitchie as she put the mic back up on the mic stand and smiled at everyone as she waved at them and then headed to the restroom.

Everyone watched as pop star Mitchie Torres headed in the direction of the bathroom for the third time tonight.

* * *

_3 min's later _

**Near the platform 6:30 pm**

Brennan, Booth, Parker, Hodgins, Angela, Cam and Michelle were all setting in their chairs in front of the platform talking and waiting for the meet and greet to start.

Brennan, Hodgins, Angela, Cam and Michelle were all watching and listing to what booth was about to say to his 8-year-old son.

"Now buddy you have to be on your absolute best beaver when the meet and greet starts." Stated Booth as he looked his son in the eyes.

"Okay daddy I will I promise." Said Parker as he smiled at his father.

"Good buddy. Now how about a huge for daddy." Said Booth as his son gave him a hug.

Everyone watched as Booth set straight up to in his chair beside his son.

* * *

_**Few seconds later**_

Everyone watched as the teen pop star Mitchie Torres lowly made her way over to them.

Before she could reach them Booths cell phone rings and he looked at his friends and coworkers before he answered his phone.

Brennan, Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Parker and Michelle all watched and listen to Booths side of the phone call.

"Um… hum… okay. How bad?" said Booth in to his cell phone as everyone watched.

"Okay will all be there as soon as we can. See you soon and make sure no one disturbs anything got it." Said Booth to the person on the other side of the phone call.

"bye." Said Booth as he finished his phone call and looked to the Squints, Cam's daughter and his son as he put his phone in his inside breast pocket.

"We have a case guys." Said Booth as he looked at his coworkers as he told them that.

"Okay did they find anything with the body Booth?" asked Brennan forgetting that there was two kids were right there with them.

"Bones there are kids here with us." Said Booth to bones as everyone glared at her for saying that in font of Michelle and Parker.

Everyone was glaring at Brennan. They didn't notice pop star Mitchie Torres make her way up behind them and come to a stop behind Michelle who was blocking everyone from seeing her.

The pop star stayed quiet and listened to what they were saying.

"Sorry Booth I forgot that they were here." Said Brennan apologizing to her partner and her friends.

"It's okay Bones just look to see if there are children around next time before you ask about a case. Now they did find a photo of a teen age boy but that's it." Said Booth to his coworkers.

"Did you have your people at the scene send you a pic of the photo?" asked Brennan as she looked Booth in the eyes as Mitchie moved a little so she could see Brennan and booth.

"They said they would. Let me see Bones." Said Booth as he pulled out his phone from his breast pocket and looked at it and saw that he received as picture mail.

Everyone watched as Booth opened the picture mail and addable gasps could be heard all-around the room.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading hope you all liked it and enjoyed it.


End file.
